Under That Umbrella
by Sukkasaku
Summary: Short and sweet little story about happenings at bar between Chris Jericho and you. *Reader/Jericho fic*


**A/N: This is a Reader/Jericho fic. If you don't like Reader/Canon character fics, don't read. You've been warned.  
This is made for one of my friends as a birthday present. Also, my first time writing a Reader insert, so if you find this sucky, that's the main reason. The others are the lack of push and inspiration to complete this with my full capacity and I just have been feeling a really taken back about all my art recently, so it had huge effect on this one.**

**I don't own Chris Jericho or you. I only own the story, and this is just purely made for fun and is not made for making profit.**

* * *

****Sitting by the bar, you stared down to your drink, wrapping coils of your hair around your right hand index finger. You had been bored all day long, not having anything better to do than just spent the day away with first watching some movies alone in your hotel room and then getting to the nearest bar down the road, just to get your mind off things that had been bothering you the whole damn day.

You heard chattering from around you, not bothering to check out what was going on. Letting the coil of your hair drop down from around you finger it hit your bare arm, making you sigh as you grabbed the glass of Bloody Mary into your hand. You looked deep into the red liquid, shrugging your shoulders a little before taking a sip. Soon afterwards you returned back to your original state, just staring over the bar to absolutely nothing while fiddling around with your hair for fun.

You were brought back to the reality minutes later, when you felt someone sit besides you. A familiar voice called the bartender, ordering a beer for himself - and a umbrella for your drink.

"Hi, Chris," you smiled down to your drink, before taking a look towards to blonde sitting next to you. The grin going ear to ear on his face, you chuckled at him with a shake of your head.

"Hey, beautiful," he smirked back at you, before snatching the bottle of beer in his hand that was brought down to the bar in front of him. And before the bartender had a chance to drop the umbrella into your drink, he snatched it between his fingers, sending you a grin. You look back at Chris with arching your eyebrow a bit, the blonde chuckling at your expression.

"You should have just told the bartender you wanted the umbrella for yourself," you grinned at him, Chris only answering with a laugher. "It suits you with all the colors and decorations better anyway, Mr. Sparkly Jacket."

Chris snickered, rolling his eyes in the end. "We'll see. I'll find some use to this." Looking down to the bottle on the bar in front of him and then back to the tiny umbrella in his hands, he shrugged. "Well, that's enough of that. Where the hell have you been the whole day?"

Shooting his eyes at you, almost glaring, you took a nervous sip from your glass. Things just now came back to you, what happened last night - you left the club earlier because you were tired and suffering from a headache, promising Chris that next day you two would be doing something nice together.

Which, in the other word, would had been this day.

Biting your lip you just ignored his question, staring over the bar again as you got swallowed into your own thoughts again. Chris looked at you like demanding an answer, but as soon as he realized he wasn't getting one, eyes shooting down to the umbrella in his hands. A small grin climbing on his face and taking over his perfectly narrow lips, the blue eyed man turned back to look at you again, you spotting this from the corner of your eye.

You took another sip from your drink with eyes locked on Chris's sparkling blue ones finally again as he just continued to stare back at you, finally watching you lowering your glass back on the bar before letting his hand with the umbrella approach you, pushing the small colorful decoration behind your ear.

Smirking at him, you were not able to stop your hand as it lifted up to meet with his, pressing over the soft skinned hand of Chris's. The blonde examined your face, the smiling express on your face as you lowered his hand down from your hair and pressed it against you cheek, carefully leaning against it with your fingers slowly petting the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," you finally replied to him, only getting a smiling nod back as his thumb started to carefully pet your cheek. Leaning closer to you, he pressed a soft, tender kiss against your red painted lips, just barely even touching them.

Feeling him leaning away, you again opened your eyes, meeting his smirking face.

"Let's get the hell out of here." You nodded with a smirk of your own, Chris pushing up from his seat. Wrapping his arm around your waist he lifted you down from your seat as well, pressing another kiss against your forehead.

"You look great under that umbrella," he smirked. You gave a light hit on his shoulder, before the two of you left the bar with laughter following in a trail after you, arms wrapped around each other as you leaned your head against his shoulder.


End file.
